legoalphateamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lcawte
}} Re:Message on Agent Chase's Talk Page Sorry to butt in, but we would greatly appreciate your help. I'm not 100% positive on what he wants done, but I do have a few suggestions. If you could, can you create a template, say like the Set template on Brickipedia? Also, if you're wondering who I am, I'm one of the admins here. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 13:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed I know who you are Constuction. Do you remember this =.= --Lcawte 14:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You could make some infoboxes please. That would be great!--Agent Chase 16:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I do indeed remember the COPPA stuff. I'm over all that now. At first I thought it was stupid, but now I realize it's for protection. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good good. --Lcawte 21:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll get onto it. P.S Like the logo, you need a skin to match now *hints* P.P.S: Whoever left the welcome template, }=Your username, }=your sig. --Lcawte 21:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, }=Username, }=Usersig?-- Agent Chase 21:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Parameters for the Welcome template Template:Welcome --Lcawte 21:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to do that! It's so complicated.-- Agent Chase 21:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously? You dont know how to use parameters in a template, they are just unammed parameters. If you think I'm talking about adding them in, I'm not, just whoever left that message, didnt use both. is an the correct example. --Lcawte 21:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- Agent Chase 21:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Could you make some infoboxes please?-- Agent Chase 21:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I will... Color scheme? Parameters you want, depending on what the template is for... :D --Lcawte 21:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Just make the usual perimeters and make it blue. :D-- Agent Chase 21:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Parameters! And what are the usal parameters lol, all infoboxes are different. And there are over 1000 shades of blue, light blue, dark blue, royal blue, navy, sky blue, sea blue... and I didnt even go into HTML codes. --Lcawte 21:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Go to Nerfipedia and click on Vulcan EBF-25 and that the color I want.--Agent Chase 21:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :So you mean the color default for the Sapphire scheme? --Lcawte 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I want the info boxes to be as big as the ones on Brickapedia.-- Agent Chase 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes, maybe a bit darker.-- Agent Chase 21:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'll start on it tommorow. Oh and a few other things ive noticed: :#Please dont name your files really long/not related names, they look like you've taken no care in uploading them. Name them like 1.jpg or whatever :#Customize your templates, if you get a skin, set them all with a certain div id etc so if you get a skin *hints*, Yus, I build skins now :D :#If you dont know how to use welcome templates and that sorta stuff, I am slightly worried, and will be keeping a eye on this wiki.... /me runs off quietly and screams not so quietly. :--Lcawte 22:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I can handle myself and thank you for your help.-- Agent Chase 22:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Have you started on the infoboxes yet?-- Agent Chase 16:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, I've only just got back from school. --Lcawte 16:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sorry. I'm home schooled! :D-- Agent Chase 17:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Did you see the favicon?-- Agent Chase 17:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Eventually I saw it, awsome, your home schooled! --Lcawte 17:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It is cool to be at home!-- Agent Chase 18:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to cut in again, but home schooling may be great and all, but you can't meet friends. Don't you wish you could go to normal school, meet people, get a girlfriend? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You can so meet people! I met my best friend without going to school and you get to spend time with family and don't need to get up early.--[[User:Agent Chase|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 04:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What is Brickapedia's called?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you soo much, and sorry about earlier. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Lcawte! I was just wondering if you could establish the IRC on my wiki as well? That'd be great! Here's a link. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :See your talk page on your wiki :D --Lcawte 12:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Off Topic I don't know what that statement in italics has to do with anything, but ok. And you do know that an edit war is against Wikia's policy? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Its to do with deleting images.. The community basicly decided that Off Topic images '''would be allowed. Do not fight against the community votes CW... --Lcawte 20:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not saying all "Off Topic" images are, but the Christmas ones are an example. Since the party is over and there is no use for them, they should be deleted. Also, we never had a community vote, I would know about it. I'm an admin. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Being an admin does not make you better than other users, in '''any way at all. Admins are entrusted by the community of a wiki to make some minor decisions, and delete page etc, but not to completely run the wiki. Community votes make users feel more at home, and if you ever want any more editors, learn that admins are not gods. Ajraddatz Talk 21:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I never said that. Why does everyone do that? They make up stuff about something I never said. *Sigh* All I said was that we never had a community vote or I would have been informed someway or another. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hey there, Lcawte! I'm planning on making a skin for this wiki, and I was wondering if there's a template you need to use, or something? If so, could you link me to it? If not, how do you make a skin? Thanks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What are the dimensions?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I want it to look like this, only not the same color.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Civil Sorry. I guess I got carried away here. I don't think Chase heard your message, though. He sent me this: http://poptarts.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Construction_Worker&diff=5785&oldid=5784. I gave him a warning there to because he broke the few little rules that are on Pop Tart Wiki: *Use kind language *Be kind and curtious to other users I'd like to know what you think of that. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 13:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soo much for stoping that LC! Thank you! You're the best!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC)